leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Riven/@comment-24823977-20141002115412/@comment-25561936-20141020174114
There are multiple mistakes in this posting here. The most usual combination is not R->Q, it's E->R->Q, E is the only spell that cancels animations, outside of second Q->R->3rd Q. As for the person saying that you don't auto attack enough...not using all of your passive charges is not an optimal way to play Riven. Optimally, you should be auto-attack animation cancelling with Q's and quickly weaving in auto's between every single Q. Getting a Youmuu's with an IE isn't terrible since, on average, you'll likely have a 1000+ damage crit in one of those three strikes. Bar none, Hydra is better than BT. Higher life steal when fighting inside a minion wave (the laning phase is usually still ongoing by the time I purchase this) and you can cancel the animation of Hydra with W. Great for wave clear, great for some additional damage and it looks awesome too. As an aside, you can also cancel Hydra animation with your Qs and E, but E is not optimal. As for runes, getting CDR every single time is a no-no. Play to your match up. If you're up top against a full AD top laner, go for flat CDR blues or scaling (I grab scaling so that I don't need ionian boots). High magic damage top laners...well, that should be obvious. If you're in a losing match up, going CDR is a bad idea. Better to get full armour defensive runes and full offensive runes in the other slots. If you get CDR against a Garen and Ryze, (examples of strong counters) you'll get spanked if they're not cardboard material. I would keep Youmuu's since the flat armour penetration is excellent against the squishy targets you're jumping on. The ability to speed up your AA's after your third Q also helps for extended engagements or chasing. Most builds are usually some variant of boots, Youmuu's, Hydra, LW, BT/IE, BT/IE/GA. While you can do a Lee Sin-esque build by getting Hydra, Youmuu's LW (LS like because he can be effective with just Hydra/LW for damage) into defensive items; I'd only recommend this in a small amount of games where you have to figure it out for yourself. Otherwise, it's all damage, all the time. Aside from which items are important on Riven, knowing her combinations, wall jumps and many of the awesome and crazy other things she can do is more important. I would look into what Riven is capable of first before looking at item builds, if you want to be any good at her. It's also just good practice for all other champions too when you learn how to master a high skill cap champion like Riven. Also, you should never be capable of 1v2'ing APC and ADC under turret.... that makes little sense. You're either extremely far ahead or they're extremely bad; no offense. In addition, +20 armour penetration adds more damage than 50 AD at certain levels of armour/your total AD (as you can totally get 400 without Blade active with Youmuu's). IE is not better than Youmuu's in all cases and all situations. Keep that in mind. This is coming from a Diamond one player. Hope this helps.